1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece that displays the day of the week.
2. Related Art
There is a known timepiece that displays a day of the week as well as time (see JP-A-2012-83148, for example).
The timepiece according to JP-A-2012-83148 includes a dial through which a plurality of windows are formed and a day dial which is disposed below the dial and on which a plurality of patterns displayable through the windows are set, and the day dial is so configured that it rotates by a predetermined angle every day to provide seven types of combined pattern displayed through the plurality of windows whenever the day dial rotates by the predetermined angle. According to the configuration, a day of the week can be displayed based on a combined pattern displayed through the plurality of windows.
In the timepiece according to JP-A-2012-83148, however, since it is difficult for a user to grasp the day of the week unless the user understands in advance which combined pattern displayed through the plurality of windows represents which day of the week.